


Fly Me To The Moon Part2

by quarkocean



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M, Military Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 0915限定/未完成
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Kudos: 6





	Fly Me To The Moon Part2

「少校。」

魅惑般的呼唤仿佛从背后传来，愈加清晰。

今市隆二无法摆脱这个声音，他很明白，所以他只能回头。

当他转身的那一刻便被登坂广臣推倒在铺满玫瑰花瓣的床上。

于是视线里只能看到比血液更红的红色......

*

*

*

共和历3129年。

经过双方军队长时间的努力，GH星上的基础建设已接近收尾，成为了最初的TY星后，第二座维和基站。

在不断的调试过程中，如今的银河联盟与帝国联盟只需要定期派遣部队来驻扎，但对于两方来说，这颗星球依旧拥有着重要的战略价值。毕竟是当年花费了大量时间和精力才达成协议，决定共同建设的星球，即便资源再怎么贫乏，对于联盟来说，退一步都是不可能的。

GH星的地质很特殊，会屏蔽普通的信号编码器，因此很长的一段时间内驻扎的工程部队都在孤独的苦苦作战，无数次的尝试后才摸索出合适的发信材料。

在这样的一座星球上，每一次部队换任的仪式也不曾改变。物资匮乏的时期，军队们依然能够在基地喝到上等的酒，如同印证他们无法轻易丢弃的尊严和骄傲。

登坂广臣被唤醒，飞行舱内的其他人也陆续睁开眼睛，开始熟练的检查体能指数。他们是银河联盟派去的新一任驻扎部队，大部分都拥有作战经验，前往GH星的真正目的只是稍作停留和休整，再继续执行前往其他星系的任务。

在宇宙里，时间是不存在的，离开地球的日子好像是昨天又好像是很久以前，为了精确化任务，每次他们都会选择维和基地进行校准。

「中尉，你还好吗？」身边的准将见登坂广臣望着舱外久久没有行动，便轻声询问道。

「对不起，我很好，我只是觉得这里与我们之前去过的星系不太一样。」登坂广臣快速核对自己的体能。

「没事就好，也许这里实在是太安静了，是残酷漫长战争的牺牲品。」

「同帝国？」

「是的。」

飞船的震动越来越剧烈，登坂广臣知道快要在基地着陆了。准将拍了拍的肩膀，让他别太紧张，接下去享受GH星上的祝酒会就好。

酒会的存在不仅是为了新任部队的来临，也是为了双方联盟的互相了解，战争已经结束。

脱下航天服，换上军服，从很远的距离便听见了玻璃杯的碰撞声和人声的嘈杂。登坂广臣整理了一下衣领，便混在长廊里来来往往的军官中，进入了酒会。他已经太久没有喝酒，随手拿了一杯，葡萄酒的苦涩一下子充满口腔，他不禁皱起眉头，却竭力忍耐着，勉强挤压出一副若无其事的微笑。

人群中的某个视线总让登坂广臣很在意，他急切的寻找着那个视线的主人。

「你想喝甜口的酒，可以去吧台拿冰酒。」

登坂广臣的背后，一个沉稳却带着忧郁的声音直接将他的内心看穿。他回过头，军服上的徽章告诉他这是帝国联盟的少校。

倚着角落墙壁的今市隆二向着登坂微微举杯，他没有任何表情，也没有人上前与他交谈。他看上去十分冰冷的样子，是自律军人的模样，头发一丝不苟的往后梳着，衣领完全遮住了脖颈，全身除了军衔徽章没有佩戴其他首饰，军服虽然不是新的，但被整理得很妥当，一切极其符合他的身份。

感谢尚未说出口，登坂广臣突然被同僚拉住。

「你还是不要接近那位少校比较好。」

「为什么？」

「你没发现连帝国的军官也没有跟他搭话吗？」

今市的视线已经移开，不再注视着自己，登坂广臣却反而被吸引，无法停止想象与上前询问的心情，究竟是什么样的理由才使他不得不一个人来到这场酒会。

他一定要得到答案。

今市隆二看着酒渐渐被喝完，他应该离开了。将杯子随手一放，准备离开了。

才刚走出大门，忽然被伺机等待许久的登坂广臣抓住手腕，同时被捂住嘴巴无法出声引起他人注意，登坂广臣将他带到看似没有尽头的走廊阴影处。今市隆二虽然不能说话，但是他闻到了登坂广臣身上的味道，是与行尸走肉的他相反，完全鲜活的人类，也应该曾去过十分遥远的星系，简直是理想军官的晋升之路。

今市隆二抓住登坂广臣的手，他试图让对方松手，但是越是如此，被弄疼的只是自己，登坂广臣根本不顾他的反抗，一路以拖拽的姿态将今市带入自己的房间。

一把将今市隆二粗暴的扔到床上，才去锁上门，还没有等今市起身，便站在床边，按住他的双手。

「中尉，请你明白你的立场。」其实他没有任何离开的意思，只是说完别过了脸，依然是冷漠的表情。

「为什么躲开？」登坂广臣单单靠右手便捏住了今市的下巴，逼迫他与自己对话。

「知道我的事，只会给你带来不幸。」

毫不理会这套说辞的登坂广臣一脚跨过今市的身体，径直坐在他的身上，对今市隆二来说，只有屈服那么一个选项。登坂广臣看到床头柜上放着窗帘束带，真是人类才会做的事情，明明没有必要在基地的建筑物上做任何窗户的设计——永远是漆黑的风景，却还是按照地球上的生活习惯安上了玻璃窗甚至是窗帘。

就这样今市的双手被绑了起来，虽然这并非他第一次失去自由。

透着狂暴气息的吻出人意料的落了下来，刚开始很粗暴，双唇触碰到一起的时候，却觉得对方内心极其柔和，今市对有这样想法的自己感到不可思议，甚至有点怀疑自己被冲昏了头脑，尽管他不得不承认，他十分喜欢这个霸道而不同寻常的吻。

登坂广臣停下接吻，抵住今市的额头，明明已经束缚住他了，却依然觉得不够，想要得到身下这个男人的全部控制权。今市隆二只是淡淡的看着他，试图调整自己的呼吸，他知道自己心跳的很快，也许会暴露真实的想法，多年入伍培养的习惯让这一切不着痕迹。

登坂广臣解开了今市身上的外套扣子，他的肌肤一点点被曝露在眼前。登坂广臣一边撕开他的衬衣，一边观察着他的身体，今市隆二绝不是一个柔弱的人，他拥着鞭子般柔韧的身体，持续锻炼而得到的肌肉也说明他强大的意志力，只是他身上依然有太多不确定的因素，比如遍布在全身的浅痕伤疤，教人看了十分难过。

像是被蛊惑般，登坂广臣从今市颈部的伤痕开始亲吻，起初只是单纯的吻，慢慢就变成吸吮的状态，今市忍不住颤抖起来。

「上校，原来你是这么的敏感。」登坂广臣用手指轻轻在今市的胸膛上画着圈，就这样看着他呼吸重新急促了起来，「啊，这里都变红了。」

「你…会后悔的，中尉。」

「噢？那倒是请上校您好好的告诉我。」尾音刚落，指尖重又划过今市的胸口，本就易感的乳尖被刺激到，好像电流一样穿过身体，使得今市不得不拱起绷紧的身体，开始像火烧一样的热度，透过血液燃遍了整具身体，很快就起了一层薄汗。

对今市的表现，登坂广臣暗自吃惊着，不过是这样的抚弄，便得到如此激烈的回应，连他的心情也不知不觉兴奋起来。对于这样的今市隆二，他暗自决定想要得到他的全身心，哪怕是不择手段。

在一片混乱模糊中，当今市再度恢复意识时，自己几乎被脱去了所有衣服，仍旧跨坐在自己身上的登坂广臣却依然穿着整齐，一旦想象这幅不堪的画面，今市狠狠咬着牙再一次别过头去。

登坂广臣用不了多久就把握住了今市隆二那高自尊的羞耻感，他握住今市已经硬起来的地方，不忘告诉他那里已经湿透了，蜜液不断的漏出来。虽然今市什么都没有说，但是身体是很诚实的，明明白白的透过生理反应诉说着想要释放欲望。

「上校，请说吧，说您想要。」绑缚的双手被抬到头顶，已经是无处可逃了，裸露的身体在冰冷的空间显得更加无力。

「上校。」这样的称谓一遍遍落入今市的耳中也显得格外讽刺，对他来说这也是极大的羞辱了，他却只能任由登坂广臣咬着他的耳朵，不停重复着。

「我...我是不会说出你想要我说出的那句话！」这是今市隆二第一次与登坂广臣对视，一身银色军服的男人听完这句话，只是弯起嘴角，便粗鲁的将今市翻过身，被压住脸的今市没有办法看到背后，却听见金属皮带扣碰撞的声音。

起初进入身体的方式几乎是用野蛮形容也毫不过分，被贯穿的那一瞬，今市隆二觉得脑袋一片空白，连痛觉也好像消失了一般。尔后，从后方传来的肉块如同撞击般发出的声音才把他又拉回了现实。

「上校，你的后面正好好的容纳着我...」抬起了今市的腰部，又开始律动的登坂广臣不忘勾起今市的羞耻心。想着也许告诉他不要再继续说，他还是会继续的今市只得将自己埋入天鹅绒的柔软枕头里，一心期盼这一切的结束，总会有停止的那一刻，从很久以前就是这样忍受过来，这一次也不可能会例外。

好像被直接看穿了想法，登坂广臣一边从后面侵犯着今市，一边用指腹按住了今市的铃口，压抑着今市的情欲，这对他来说是一种极大的苛责，几乎要焚心的欲火再过不久就可以将他吞噬。

即使是这样，今市隆二也没打算要说。

「真有骨气，上校。」登坂广臣揶揄道，同时抱起了今市，依然是背对着登坂，却以骑乘的姿态继续着。由于今市没有办法依靠任何支撑，只能由登坂广臣扶住他的腰，肆意的往下摆或者抬高，这般的刺激比先前的后入更会让人绝望。痛苦与官能交织在一起，宛如风暴席卷而来。

今市隆二以为自己会麻木，但他并没有，因为登坂广臣对他的方式，是他从未体会过的。还未弄清楚这一点，他只觉得自己的下体膨胀到要充血的程度，难以忍受。

「上校，这次就姑且放过您。」这是今市隆二能够回想起登坂广臣对他说的最后一句话，接着一阵热流注入进身体，按住铃口的手指也抽开了，今市脱力的倒下去，慢慢的失去了意识。

恢复知觉的时候，今市发现他躺在自己的房间内，照顾他的士官说登坂广臣发现他晕倒在走廊便叫人把他送了回来，医生也来检查过，只说有一点过劳导致的贫血。

简直是一派胡言，今市隆二抬起手腕，虽然被绑过的痕迹已经全然消失，周身还残留的酸痛感让他倍感无力。

「上校。」

不知何时，登坂广臣出现他的床边，今市隆二不想见到这个男人，刚想转身，却被登坂广臣握住了手，毫无预料的，登坂广臣在他的手背上落下了轻轻的吻。

「……你的教官没有告诉过你以下犯上是极为失礼的行为吗。」

「我可不记得对您做过任何失礼的事，除非您认为把晕倒的您送到卧室这件事也算的话…」

看上去不是说谎的样子，也不打算承认的登坂广臣，正对自己微笑着。今市隆二也不再逃避他的目光，他也许已经想到了——

「我做了一个噩梦。」

「莫非您的梦中出现了我？」这时的登坂几乎以半跪的姿势守在今市的身边，「我很高兴，我能够有这样的幸运，出现在您的梦里。」

「抱歉，我误会了你。」

「我也要向您道歉，之前在酒会还没有向您道谢就离开了。」

「新驻兵暂时丧失味觉是很常见的，等你恢复了，便不再需要甜口酒了。」

今市的手又一次被握住了，登坂广臣拨开他前额的碎发，再次印上一吻，「这样的道歉足够了吗，上校。」

和梦境中的登坂广臣几乎是相反的人，却只有「上校」的称呼完全吻合，在今市的脑海里反复打转，对于此刻身边如此温柔的人，他几乎觉得不小心就会沦陷，光是思考这样的事就让他觉得很痛苦，闭上眼睛，像是被注入催眠剂般又睡了过去。

他最终还是没有看到登坂广臣弯起嘴角的模样。

轻轻关上门后，遇见了路过的准将，都知道这里是谁的卧室，登坂广臣知道自己免不了一顿询问。

「中尉，你还是出手了。」

「是啊，我想得到他。可还是让他再多休息一下好了，明明是那么韧性的身体，却好像玻璃般易碎。」

「是总局囚禁在这里的人质，以前吃过很多苦吧，他身上应该有很多伤疤。」

「嗯，是啊，好像永远不会褪去的伤痕。」登坂广臣脑海里重现了撕开今市衬衣的那一瞬，他从来没有见过那样的一具身体。

「那你好自为之。」

准将丢下这句话离开，只剩下他一人。

TBC


End file.
